


Key

by RavenDark92



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDark92/pseuds/RavenDark92
Summary: Naruto is tasked with babysitting Sasuke as he attends the dodgiest club in the city, things get interesting when Sasuke ends up locked in Naruto's apartment with only one way to get the key. WARNING - Lemon inside, strong language, boyxboy. NARUSASU





	Key

Here is a delicious one-shot for you all while you wait for my main story 'Hangover' to be updated, I hope this satisfies you in more ways than one! Enjoy!

*WARNING*

Strong language, boy on boy sex scene.

NARUSASU

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You can't be serious Itachi? Babysitting?" Uzumaki Naruto grumbled, his narrowed eyes pointed towards an old friend of his. Uchiha Itachi had shown up un-announced, took a seat on Naruto's recliner like he owned the place and then had the gall to ask for a favour.

"Don't think of it as babysitting, think of it as supervising from a distance." Itachi smirked, it wouldn't be hard to bribe or blackmail his blond friend into doing what he was asking.

"Uh-huh, you can dip shit in glitter and call it a disco ball for all I care, I'm still not doing it." Naruto told him, arms folded across his broad chest. Itachi sighed.

"Look, I just need you to keep an eye on my little brother for a couple of hours, just to make sure he's okay, you're the only one of my acquaintances that he wouldn't recognise so it has to be you." Itachi explained, his younger brother Sasuke was going out with friends tonight which wasn't what was bothering Itachi, it was where he was going that was the problem.

"Okay, I'm more than an acquaintance Itachi, don't forget that I've held your hair back after you puked from drinking two whole beers. We're friends." Naruto smiled.

"He's going to Sound." Itachi spoke, cutting off whatever Naruto was going to say next. "People know who he is and who our family is, he'd be prime picking for the scum that go there." Itachi scowled, hating the idea of his brother being in any sort of danger, he'd tried talking Sasuke out of it but the rebellious twenty-one-year-old wouldn't be told what he could and couldn't do. Naruto's eyes widened, the Sound club was notorious for drugs, fights, stabbings and rapes, how the place was still open for business was beyond him, but it was rumoured that the owner had a few local police officers on their pay roll. The blond heaved a heavy sigh, the last thing he wanted to do on his one night off from work was to spend it in some dingy club making sure some entitled brat didn't get himself mugged.

"I don't know Itachi, as much as I'd love to help you out, I sort of planned to just relax tonight, can't you just hire security?" Naruto asked, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck, he hated saying no to people, especially friends. Itachi shook his head, running a hand over his face, Naruto's resolve crumbled a little seeing his friend so worried.

"He'd spot hired security a mile off, he's quite perceptive. Naruto, you've known me for years, I trust you to make sure he stays safe, this isn't a word I throw around half hazardly but, please, do this for me." Itachi asked, looking into Naruto's eyes, the blond couldn't handle the intense stare and flicked his gaze elsewhere.

"I have things to do an-"

"I'll pay your Netflix subscription for a year." Itachi interrupted, Naruto swore quietly, the damn Uchiha knew he was a sucker for a good Netflix series and that his subscription was frequently cut off when Naruto forgot to pay or couldn't afford to pay the monthly fee.

"Make it two years dickhead and show me what your brother looks like." Naruto grumbled, relenting, not noticing Itachi's satisfied smirk as he fished out his phone to show a recent picture of Sasuke, he always managed to get his own way.

Naruto checked his watch for what felt like the millionth time and each time only minutes had passed even though they felt like hours. His head was beginning hurt as he was forced to listen to the thumping music that thundered from speakers dotted in every corner of the club. Sasuke and his friends had entered the club not long after Naruto had, and the blond had barely taken his eyes off the youngest Uchiha. Of course, it was duty for the night to keep an eye on him but in all honesty, he was rather nice to look at. Sasuke looked quite a lot like his older brother but with shorter hair and softer features. He had that trademark pale skin, those dark eyes and the exact same standoffish attitude as Itachi, Sasuke looked like he'd rather be anywhere else than sitting in this club surrounded by his friends and all the girls that seemed to surround him.

Naruto couldn't stop himself as he walked over to the bar where Sasuke had perched himself, Naruto could blame it on wanting to figure him out, to learn why he'd come here of all places if he wasn't at least going to try and enjoy himself. He took a seat at the bar stool on Sasuke's right hand side, thankfully Sasuke's friend who had occupied the seats not a few minutes before had been dragged off onto the dance floor.

"That seats taken." Sasuke told him, not bothering to look in his direction as he cradled a glass of alcohol in his hands, the same one he'd been nursing all night. Naruto shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Well now it's taken by me I guess." He replied sarcastically, he heard Sasuke snort.

"You won't be so confident when Juugo comes back." Sasuke smirked thinking he'd one upped Naruto. Naruto gave a smile, Sasuke was all too confident about his friend being able to move Naruto from this seat, he'd seen Sasuke's friend and although this Juugo was quite a big guy Naruto could easily knock him out, it was job after all. Before Naruto could reply however, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, that's my seat." He heard a deep voice say from behind him. Naruto grinned an almost evil grin before he turned around.

"Sorry but where exactly does it say that this seat belongs to you?" Naruto asked, Juugo's eyes widened and he took the slightest step back.

"You're Uzumaki Naruto? Sorry man, I didn't know it was you." Juugo tried to placate. Naruto was surprised, it wasn't often he was recognised, and he didn't really like it when it did happen.

"Uzumaki Naruto? How do I know that name?" He heard Sasuke say. Naruto tried to think of something as a cover up but Juugo spoke before he did.

"He's a UFC champ! Remember we watched his last fight at my place? Yeah, he toured the country kicking ass left, right and centre now he trains the rookies, didn't your brother room with him in college?"

Shit.

"That's how I know your name! You're one of Itachi's friends! Did he send you here to keep an eye on me?" Sasuke accused, his eyes held a dangerous look.

"We're calling it 'supervising from a distance.'." Naruto told him, no point in lying now.

"I wouldn't call eight inches a distance idiot." Sasuke growled. Naruto grinned.

"No, I'd call it a damn good time." His self-proclaimed hilarity didn't work as Sasuke grabbed his jacket and stormed towards the exit. Naruto made a move to follow, as did Juugo. Naruto turned towards Sasuke's friend with a glare. "Stay where you are or yours will be the next ass I kick." He warned before tailing after Sasuke, at least Juugo had the good sense to stay where he was.

Naruto looked left and right when he exited the club, he spotted Sasuke walking in the direction of downtown, if Sound hadn't been the safest place for him to be then downtown was even worse. Naruto groaned, he wasn't in the mood to chase this good-looking brat all over town. It didn't take much to catch up to Sasuke and he even ignored the 'fuck off' that flew from his mouth.

"Listen, Itachi's not trying to coddle you he just wants to make sure you're safe, especially in a place like Sound, you're bound to know what shit happens in there?" Naruto said, keeping pace with Sasuke until he stopped suddenly.

"Yes I know what happens in that shit hole, do you know the reason I went there in the first place?" Sasuke asked, Naruto shook his head, the littlest Uchiha was actually a bit scary when he was mad which he certainly was right now. "I went there because Itachi told me I shouldn't! I'm sick of him trying to dictate my life! So you know what, I'm gonna go downtown, get horrendously drunk and make a hell of a lot of bad decisions because contrary to Itachi's belief, I'm not a child." Sasuke ranted, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, you say you're not a child but here you are, throwing a tantrum in the middle of the street like, you guessed it, a child." Naruto said, Sasuke's eyes became almost murderous.

"UFC champ or not I should kick your ass for that." Sasuke threatened, Naruto braked out a laugh.

"I'd like to see you try." Naruto had a good few inches on Sasuke and he was bigger built, his body was literally built for fighting. Sasuke made a run for him and with very little effort on Naruto's part, he ducked, grabbed Sasuke around the thighs and heaved him over his shoulder.

"What the fuck? Put me down!" Sasuke yelled, not at all happy with his new-found position, he thumped his fists against Naruto's back.

"Nope, I'm taking you somewhere where I know you can't make any of those bad decisions you were talking about." Naruto told him as he began walking in the direction of his apartment, thankfully he didn't live all that far away. Sasuke soon realised that punching wasn't getting him anywhere and with little other option he did the first reasonable thing that came to mind. His plan of attack had seemed like a good idea until a large hand cracked down on his backside with considerable force.

"Did you just spank me?!" He screamed, his face flaming half in anger and half in embarrassment.

"Yeah because you fucking bit me you little shit! I swear if you weren't Itachi's little brother." Naruto trailed off, Sasuke craned his neck as much as he could, trying to get a read on Naruto's face.

"What if I wasn't Itachi's little brother? You wouldn't be carrying me over your shoulder like some fucking Neanderthal?" Sasuke said, Naruto laughed.

"That's the problem, I probably would be but for totally different reasons. Hell, if I didn't beat the shit out of you I sure as hell would fuck the living daylights out of you. Either way I'd be satisfied." The blond shrugged, Sasuke's body rising and falling with the motion. Sasuke remained quiet, his face fully flushed with embarrassment now, he'd never met someone quite as brazen as Uzumaki Naruto. Although Naruto's little spiel had given him a whole new idea.

In no time at all they'd reached Naruto's apartment, Sasuke had somewhat resigned himself to his position, although he still wasn't happy about it. Naruto climbed his apartment steps two at a time and walked up to his front door.

"Hey sugar tits, if you're finished napping would you mind fishing my keys out of my back pocket? I'd do it myself, but I know if I put you down you'll make a run for it and I'm gonna be pissed if I have to chase you again." Naruto said. Sasuke glared at the back of the blond idiots head but obliged, he figured Naruto would put him down once they were inside. He grabbed the afore mentioned keys.

"I should stab you in the neck with these simply for having the audacity to call me 'sugar tits'." He grumbled as he gave Naruto the keys. Naruto quickly unlocked the door and used his foot to open it fully.

"You'd be dead before I even bled so if that's your plan, I'd come up with a new one." Naruto warned him, Sasuke almost shivered at his low tone of voice. The blond turned, closed the door and locked it again with the key.

"You're locking me in?" Sasuke asked.

"Well duh, I didn't carry you all the way here for you to high tail it straight out the door the second I put you down." Naruto explained with a roll of his eyes as he placed Sasuke's feet none to gently on solid ground. Sasuke slightly wavered as he waited for the feeling to return fully back to his legs. He watched as Naruto confidently strode further into the apartment. Sasuke didn't have much of a choice but to follow since his only means of escape was, they key tucked firmly in Naruto's grasp.

"So how long do you plan on keeping me captive in this hell hole?" The raven haired Uchiha questioned as his eyes scanned the small apartment. For someone who'd been as successful as Naruto, Sasuke would have thought that he'd live in a bigger apartment, not some tiny, run down place in one of less affluential neighbourhoods.

"Come on, it's not that bad! Sure, it's probably not up to your high Uchiha standards but not all of us spend our money on lace and frills." Naruto told him as he dropped down on to bis old battered sofa, kicked his feet up onto the coffee table and switched on the TV.

"I can assure you I've never bought lace nor frills." Sasuke mumbled as he stood next to the sofa, arms crossed over his chest.

"Whatever, you might as well take a seat, don't think you'll be leaving anytime soon." Naruto said, patting the empty space next to him. Sasuke took a seat but made sure to angle his body away from the blond. Naruto laughed. "No need to worry, unlike you, I'll only bite if you ask me to." He winked.

"Lovely." Sasuke drawled. "So, what exactly is it going to take for me to get that key?" He asked, seeing the key glint in Naruto's hand before the blond promptly stuffed it down the front of his jeans. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Have at it, be warned though, I go commando." The blue eyed blond grinned mischievously.

"Fuck you."

Sasuke cracked open his right eye ever so slightly, he'd been pretending to sleep for nearly an hour, true to his word Naruto had kept him prisoner for almost four hours. The TV had long gone into standby mode plunging the sitting room into darkness, the only light provided was the shine of the moon coming through the open curtains, tinting the room in a blueish hue. Sasuke could hear Naruto's soft snores, he'd only fallen asleep about thirty minutes ago but Sasuke figured that was enough time for the blond to be totally out of it. With subtle and gentle movement Sasuke turned his body to face his captor. He steadily reached his hand towards the front of Naruto's jeans, his hand stopping anytime the blond twitched, moved or mumbled in his sleep. With precision that he was quite proud of he'd managed to flick open the button, his eyes flicking up to Naruto's whiskered face to make sure he was in fact still asleep. Getting the zip down would be the next challenge, he winced as it made the usual noise as he pulled the zip down, the sound seemingly amplified in the silence of the room. Another pause before he slowly and gently pushed his hands down to Naruto's crotch. Naruto was definitely commando, like he'd said, as Sasuke's hand came into contact with Naruto's warm skin. He sparingly wished that this was a different scenario and not him trying to escape what was technically a kidnapping. He gently patted around until he found the key nestled between Naruto's shaft and balls, just as he made a move to pull it free from it's erotic confines a tanned hand flew down on top of his own with quickness that startled Sasuke.

"Don't start something you can't finish." Naruto mumbled, Sasuke looked at him, the previously bright blue eyes were darker and hooded. Naruto plucked the key from Sasuke's grasp and removed his hand, Sasuke's however, remained in place. Against all rational thinking Sasuke took hold of Naruto's shaft and began to stroke it slowly. "You'll find yourself in a whole heap of trouble if you keep it up." Naruto warned him, his libido had been on a cliff edge all night and he wasn't sure he could stop himself if Sasuke made anymore moves.

"Out of all the bad decisions I was planning to make tonight, this wouldn't be the worst one." Sasuke told him with a smirk as his hand sped up it's stroking motion, he could feel Naruto getting harder and harder under his ministrations. Naruto ground his hips upwards into the touch, a groan escaping from his lips.

"Your brother is going to kill me for this." Naruto grumbled before he swiftly removed Sasuke's hand and pinned him back into the sofa, towering over him and holding Sasuke's wrists above his head. Before Sasuke could protest Naruto slammed his lips down and kissed the raven quiet, forcing his tongue past Sasuke's lips and exploring his mouth. Sasuke took a moment to get his bearings but reciprocated in kind to Naruto's frantic mouth. For the second time that evening Sasuke found himself being lifted with ease, Naruto had let go of his wrists and hooked an arm under Sasuke, prompting him to wrap his legs around Naruto's waist.

Sasuke soon found himself being almost thrown onto Naruto's bed, their lips detaching as Naruto stood over him. Sasuke tried to catch his breath but had little chance as Naruto dived for him again, their lips joining as Narto's hand slid up his waist, lifting the dark T-shirt he was wearing as they climbed up his body. The T-shirt was thrown to the other side of the room as Naruto's lips made a trail down the side of Sasuke's slender neck, nipping and licking occasionally, over his collarbone, down the centre of his chest until he reached the waistband of Sasuke's jeans. With none of the subtleness or gentleness that Sasuke had used to open Naruto's jeans, the blond had opened, stripped and disposed of Sasuke's jeans quicker than Sasuke cared to register. Naruto eyed the bulge forming under Sasuke dark boxers, with a lick of lips he leaned forward and pulled down the intrusive article of clothing with his teeth.

Sasuke let out a hiss as Naruto's hot mouth surrounded his cock, going nearly all the way to the base before drawing slowly back up to the tip. Naruto's teeth lightly scraping the sensitive skin on each stroke. Sasuke reached a hand down and took of hold of Naruto's blond, spiky hair.

"S-stop, you'll make me cum." He warned, Naruto let Sasuke's cock fall from his mouth with 'pop'

"That's the plan." He said, his hand planted firmly on Sasuke's hips, tight enough to keep him in place but not tight enough to leave bruises.

"I don't want to cum yet, idiot. You're still dressed." Sasuke growled, eyeing Naruto's ridiculous orange shirt and the jeans, which, even though they were open, remained firmly in place. Naruto sighed, released Sasuke's hips and stood. He pulled his T-shirt off first, taking great satisfaction as Sasuke's eyes darkened as he scanned Naruto's body. Broad chest, thick arms and a chiselled set of abs, the Uchiha almost licked his lips at the sight. The jeans were next to go, Naruto pushed the down his hips and kicked them off. He now stood, just as naked as Sasuke was, his cock jutting out, the head wet with pre-cum.

"It won't suck itself princess." Naruto said, stroking himself, Sasuke got the message and sat up, shuffling forward, placing one hand on Naruto's hip and one at the base of his cock where he was positive his lips wouldn't reach. He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked, bobbing his head and using his hand to stroke in time, building up a rhythm until Naruto was groaning and panting above him. With more force than he intended Naruto pushed Sasuke back to lay down. He took hold of Sasuke's ankles, knelt down and placed the pale legs over his shoulder as he leaned forward and pushed his tongue straight into Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke let out a loud moan as Naruto's tongue worked on preparing him, Naruto pushed a long, thick finger into Sasuke's ass when he removed his mouth. The blond's cock pulsed at the mere thought of being surrounded by Sasuke's hot, tight entrance.

He added another finger to join the first, pushing, twisting and stretching Sasuke's hole as the raven writhed in pleasure. A third finger was added and Naruto plunged them into Sasuke vigorously, bringing the Uchiha to the brink of orgasm before removing his digits completely. Sasuke's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, he watched as Naruto pulled lube and a condom from the bedside drawer. He expertly rolled the condom over his angry looking erection before coating it with a generous amount of lube, spreading some of Sasuke's hole for good measure.

"You ready? I'm not going slow." Naruto told him, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Just fuck me already before I change my mind." He replied, Naruto growled before plunging his entire length, balls deep, into Sasuke. Sasuke's pale hands clutched at Naruto's shoulders, his knuckles going white as his body tensed at the intrusion.

"Fucking hell, you're tight, relax a little." Naruto puffed in to his ear, his warm breath fanning over Sasuke. The raven tried to slow his breathing, willing his muscles to relax, when Naruto felt him loosen around him, he began to move, much to his word Naruto wasn't going slow. He pounded into Sasuke's lithe body with speed and force, his balls slapping against Sasuke's skin with each thrust.

"Naruto, harder, fuck me harder." Sasuke moaned, his hand reaching down to stroke his cock. He could feel his orgasm building deep in his stomach. Naruto suddenly pulled out and before Sasuke could utter a protest he was flipped over, hips pulled back so that his ass was in the air and his face against the mattress. Naruto wasted no time at all before sinking back into Sasuke, keeping up his ruthless pace, with the advantage of the new angle Naruto's cock was hitting deeper and deeper until it brushed against his prostate, sending a pleasurable jolt straight up Sasuke's spine. Naruto saw the reaction and did his best to continue hitting that spot. He reached a tanned hand around Sasuke's waist and took hold of his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Sasuke." He huffed. "I'm gonna cum soon." He moaned, he could feel his balls tighten, he wouldn't last much longer.

"The condom, take it off…I want it inside me." Sasuke said, Naruto's resolve snapped and he pulled out, quickly tore off the condom and pushed back inside. The sensation of being bare inside Sasuke was erotic on a different level and he only last a few more solid thrusts before shooting his load into Sasuke's willing body. Feeling the gush of hot cum coating his insides triggered Sasuke's own oragasm as he came, covering Naruto's hand and bedding.

The room fell silent save for their panting, both trying to catch their breath. Naruto slowly pulled out of Sasuke's abused hole, watching with satisfaction as his cum leaked out.

"Stay where you are, I'll go get something to clean you up." Naruto told him before leaving the room to fetch a wash cloth and towel. When he returned to the room however Sasuke was no where to be found, his scattered clothes gone from the floor. Naruto barged out of the room and headed towards the door where Sasuke stood fixing his jacket.

"Thanks for the key, you must have dropped it somewhere between the blowjob and the rim job. It really has been a pleasure, but I'll be on my way now." Sasuke smirked as he unlocked the door.

"So that's it? You let me fuck you just so you could get the key and leave?" Naruto asked, eyes narrowed in anger. Sasuke chuckled.

"No, that was just a really fortunate turn of events, sorry your kidnapping attempt didn't exactly pan out this time but if you ever want to try again, call me." He said before he left, closing the door behind him, Naruto leaned against the wall, still naked as the day he was born, a smile on his face. Regardless if Itachi would kill him or not, he was definitely going to have Sasuke back here for round two. Even if he had to carry him here to get it.

THE END

Well I hope you all enjoyed! Just a one-shot since I've only uploaded two chapters of my main story, I hope to have another one posted today so keep your eyes peeled! As always feel free to leave a review with any constructive criticism! Thank you for taking the time to read this, it's very much appreciated.


End file.
